Lon Beauregard
Lon Beauregard, also known as Lonnie, is the deuteragonist of The Crusade. She is the youngest daughter of the Beauregard's immediate family and a student at Central Academy. Having secretly been visiting the Outer City District, Lon has been exposed to the horrors of Haven's social hierarchy. Following and seeing Rosario take down a group of corrupt guards, she approaches and asks to join them, acting as one of their main combatants. Her codename is Wild. Appearance Lon is a short young lady, standing at just about 5’4”. Her skin is usually covered in bandages, due to the accidents she gets into from the accidental discharge of her “Flux”. However, what can be seen is considered medium, with warm undertones. Her hair is a wild and unruly blood orange in color and she has four freckles on each cheek, signifying her lineage as a Beauregard. She’s usually seen wearing baggy, loose-fitting clothes outside of her regular work uniform, usually a pair of shorts or sweatpants and a hoodie. When outfitted in her crusade uniform, she wears a lion cub mask and a blonde wig to cover her hair. Personality Background Since their mother had begun her duties as Haven's Head Diplomat, the Beauregards have been left without motherly attention for 9 years. In these years, though made to appear perfect on camera, was secretly a hellish nightmare for Lon. Unlike the rest of her siblings, Lon's flux ability had something of a malfunction. Instead of having a concentrated wind-based ability, Lon would simply explode. As if akin to a pressure cooker, Lon would indeed detonate large streams of air from her body, which in turn would throw her around like a ragdoll. When she was very young, her mother used to tell her: "I can't wait to hear your roar." But was this it? Was this all she could muster? A defected cry? With their mother having left for her duties before it arrived, Lon had no way of knowing. At age 5, both Tora and Namir, Lon's elder brother and sister both received their Flux abilities. While waiting for their little sister's flux ability to arrive, Tora and Namir didn't have a mother's guidance to guide their thoughts. Their eldest brother, Bram, a member of king's advisers, the Heavenly Virtues, gave off indifference. Their father, Shepard Beauregard, was fluxless, seen as something of a defect in Havenite society. To top it off, Shepard wasn't Bram or Ulva's biological father. Ulva, their eldest sister, had left to travel the world a day after their mother's departure, and that was the last Lon had seen of both her and their mother. Bram rarely stepped foot in the house By the 8th year of waiting, unwilling to listen to their father's explanations and void of a mother figure, Tora and Namir had soon given up on Lon, and their pity only morphed into angered derision when it actually arrived. What was that? a faulty balloon? That was extremely lame. Abilities Flux Pattern *''ALL'' Recognition Transcendence (Nature) Lon's Transcendence takes the form of nature's four fundamental forces, Gravity, Strong Force, Weak Force, and Electromagnetism. *'Gravity '- Lon can increase the gravity around her to a certain degree. **''Resistance Fist (Tempered) ''- By increasing the personal gravity of her fist, Lon delivers a devastating punch. *'Strong Force' - Lon can access the very force that binds protons and neutrons together to a certain degree **'' 'Resistance Fist (Nuclear) ''- By lightly tapping into Strong Force, Lon can release a nuclear-like shockwave on impact from her fist. *'Weak Force - Lon can access the **''Resistance Fist (Shatter) ''- By lightly tapping into the Weak Force, Lon can destroy any inanimate object in her path. *'Electromagnetism' - **''Resistance Fist (Attractive) ''- **''Resistance Fist (Repulsive) ''- Transient Arts Unarmed Beast Martial Arts Utha Dena Category:Dennys Category:The Crusade (series) Category:The Crusade (group)